The Malfoy Werewolf
by DOOLlover08
Summary: Kisten Malfoy: Gryffindor, friend to Potter, Granger, Weasley...werewolf. Kistens life as a werewolf and a fighter of the light. Rated M just incase for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is something I'm writing to get rid of my writer's block I'm having for my other stories. I own nothing of the Harry Potter world but Kisten Malfoy and a few things that happen to him.

All his life Kisten Malfoy had always tried to be the good little pureblood son he was expected to be. But when he started Hogwarts, got sorted into Gryffindor and became friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley he realized that the life he was slowly trying to lead wasn't the one he wanted.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy over looked this and made themselves believe it was a phase that their youngest son of the twins would overcome it.

So Kisten slowly began to drift away from his parents and his brother just like his cousin Sirius Black, until the summer between his fourth and fifth year when he finally cut all ties with them. On the eve of his fifteenth birthday Kisten found himself in Knockturn Alley surrounded by a group of werewolves led by Fenrir Greyback.

Lights went out on his world and he woke up to find himself in a room staring out a window at the full moon. Panic set in and he started yelling for help. The door opened with a loud creak then Fenrir Greyback walked in wearing an evil grin on his face as he turned to the window.

"No," Kisten yelled as he tried to release his arms from the chains holding him to the ground.

"You'll make a good addition to my army," Greyback purred then he started the transformation.

"Stop please let me go," Kisten yelled at the werewolf as he heard the monsters bones cracking and changing.

Kisten shut his eyes, trying to block out the horrible sight in front of him. As the sounds of screaming and snapping disappeared he opened his eyes and found himself staring back into the dark yellow eyes of a grey werewolf.

The werewolf looked him over once then howled. Kisten covered his ears and in a blink of a second the werewolf pounced. Kisten had just managed to cover his face when the werewolves' teeth sank into the blond boy's neck.

The pain was so excruciating that Kisten couldn't even scream in pain. He could feel the beast teeth's sinking into the skin all over his body. Hot liquid was seeping through his clothing and onto the floor.

Just as Kisten was slipping into consciousness the werewolf was blasted off of him and into a closet. Then Lucius Malfoy was staring down at his youngest son with a look of deep hatred.

"Do you see what you have made me do?" Lucius asked as he kneeled down to look him in the eyes "You have been nothing but a disgrace to us since the day you were born."

"You…you paid him to do this to me…didn't you?" Kisten whispered as blood poured throughout his mouth from the cut on his lip.

Lucius smiled "You were always too smart for your own good, have a good life werewolf." Then he straightened up and walked from the room.

"Father…father…dad," Kisten mumbled as everything started spinning and finally went black.

Okay please review and tell me if you want me to continue and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of The Malfoy Werewolf, I own nothing but Kisten Malfoy the rest is all the wonderful JK's. Oh if only she would make another HP series in which she brings a few people who shouldn't have died – couchRemus,Tonks,Sirius,Fred,Snapecough - . Anyway I hope you like it!

The pain in my chest had lessoned slightly and the blurriness wasn't as bad as I pulled myself into a standing position. My eyes seemed to be well adjusted to the dark quicker then they usually had and there was a small feeling in my stomach, my senses were better and the pain was unbearable.

There was a crash from somewhere near by and I found myself slammed up against the wall. A pair of hands were pressed into my back then a familiar voice whispered "Don't move if you know what's good for you."

"Professor Lupin please, it's Kisten." I whispered as I slowly pulled up the sleeve of my jacket to reveal my Gryffindor wrist band.

I was turned around and came face to face with my ex DADA Professor from Hogwarts. He looked at me then sighed, "Why are you covered in blood, why do you smell like…like a werewolf?"

"Father, he paid Greyback to…" I couldn't bring myself to finish

Professor Lupin wrapped an arm around my waist and moved one of mine around his neck. "Just hold on, the Order is here…we're going to take you back to headquarters."

I nodded as we stepped outside, if it was the day after the full moon then Lupin must've been on some really good drugs to be able to hold me and remain upright himself.

"Remus," the voice sounded like Mad-eye Moody but I didn't look up to see if I was right. The light was giving me a headache and I wanted nothing more then to return back to the dark room where no light was shinning and making me feel as if my head was about to explode.

"He's been bitten…he's been turned, he says Greyback did it." Remus whispered "Lucius paid him, paid Fenrir, to turn his own son."

"Lets get him back," said a female voice

I felt Lupin's arms tighten then he whispered "Hold on kid," and apparated.

The moment my feet touched the ground again, I fell onto my knees and emptied what was left in my stomach onto the dead grass. I knew getting sick wasn't from apparating, I had done it plenty of times with my father, so it had to be due to the fact my stomach was already empty and therefore I didn't have enough energy in my magic to handle the magical means of transportation.

I don't remember being brought into the house nor remember walking up two flights of stairs and put on a very uncomfortable bed.

I must've blacked out because the next thing I remember is waking up to find it was dark outside and Madam Promfey was whispering to someone in the corner as she seemed to be looking through a case of vials.

My whole body was sorer then it was before Lupin had even found me and my mouth felt like sand paper.

"Will he be able to go to Hogwarts?" a female voice whispered from beside Poppy

"He's a werewolf now Molly, I don't think Albus will risk it with who the Ministry and the governors have chosen to take over the Defense post."

_Molly like in Molly Weasley, What's Ron's mum doing here? _I thought as I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. Just that movement made my vision blurry and my head to start pounding.

The bed squeaked and the two women spun around in surprise, "Mr. Malfoy," Poppy said

I growled, "That's not my last name anymore, my last name is Black now."

The women who I knew now to be Mrs. Weasley, smiled motherly then pulled me into a gentle hug, "Don't you worry dear, you can move into the Burrow with us. I know Ron won't mind,"

I smiled at her offer then flinched as Poppy began to pull the medical wrappings off of my body. I looked down and gasped when I saw all the bites and scars that looked if they had been just made before I woke up.

"They will fade in time," Poppy whispered seeming to sense what I was thinking "There is no scars on your face, just a little scratch on your neck."

"I tried to protect my face the best I could," I whispered as Mrs. Weasley ran a soothing hand through my head.

Poppy nodded, "That explains all the scratches on your arms, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," I whispered as the door opened and in walked a few more familiar people.

"How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Fine," I repeated as I looked at Lupin "How am I going to act, my senses seemed to be better but what else is going to happen?"

Lupin ran a hand threw his graying brown hair then said "You're going to have a temper for a while, something we need to work on getting under control. You're going to have the want to…to kill people for their blood, much like a vampire."

I shook my head and cursed my father, "What did I do to deserve this? So I'm a Gryffindor and best friends with Potter, what's the big deal?"

The adults looked at each other then Dumbledore sat down on the edge of the bed, "Mr. Malfoy,"

"Black," I corrected

A small smile tugged at his mouth as Dumbledore nodded in understanding then said "Mr. Black, Remus has agreed to take you under his wing and help you through this stage in your life."

Suddenly, out of no where, my temper erupted "THIS STAGE, this isn't something that's just going to magically go away! I'm a werewolf because my father thinks I'm a freak and a useless human being!" then I lunged toward the old man.

Not expecting my move Dumbledore nearly fell off the bed and onto the floor as he hurried to his feet and everyone but Lupin jumped back. Lupin's arms wrapped around my upper body and pulled me backwards into a laying position. His hands pressed hard into my chest to keep me from moving.

"Newly made werewolves are known as cubs, they are stronger then older werewolves but only for a few weeks after turning." Lupin said, more to me then the others "You will listen to me and do everything I tell you to,"

The wolf inside me seemed to calm down and listen very closely what the older man was saying. I stopped fighting against Lupin and went completely still. He sighed as he hesitantly pulled his arms away.

"Will you listen to me, and do everything I say?" Remus whispered, or maybe it was his inner wolf talking.

I nodded and Lupin motioned for Poppy and Mrs. Weasley to come closer. I watched as he turned around and said "Sleeping drought, the wolf is to out of control right now. Let him sleep for a bit then I'll take him to my place."

The adults seemed to have some private conversation just by looking at each other, then Poppy opened a vial and held it out toward me.

"Drink it," Lupin ordered

And for some reason I felt like I had to listen. I lifted the bottle to my lips and swallowed it in one gulp. I felt Mrs. Weasley start to run her hand though my hair again and fell into a dream of my mother doing the same thing, even though I knew she hadn't done that since Draco and I were kids and before father took control of our entire lives, especially our punishments.

So what did you think, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three thanks to jesselovessmiles and Mrs. FredWEasley98 for being my first two reviewers! I own nothing but Kisten Malfoy. Hope you all like

"Here we are Lupin cottage." Lupin said as he sat my small suitcase by the front door as we stood in the small kitchen. "It's not much,"

I walked across the room and over to the window overlooking the large body of water outside, I smiled and whispered "It's awesome, really it is."

Lupin chuckled from behind me as I heard him moving around, "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

I turned around and followed him into the kitchen and over to the stairs nestled in the corner. The stairs creaked beneath our feet and I kept waiting to fall through. We walked onto the landing of the second floor which had only two doors on it. Lupin turned toward the door on the right and said "This is the library, feel free to use it whenever." Then he opened the left door and stepped aside so I could walk through.

The walls were covered with red and gold, from the wall paper to the curtains around the window and bed. "Was this your room when you were a kid Professor?"

Lupin chuckled again, "No Sirius ran away from his house when he was sixteen and he split his time between here and Potter manor."

I nodded as he walked into the room and sat the suitcase I hadn't even realized he had on the dresser. The room smelt like sea water and cherry wood mixed with the smell of cleaning supplies.

"Dinner is at six thirty, breakfast is at seven, and lunch is whenever you want." Lupin said as he waved his wand and magically put away my newly bought clothes. He slapped his hands together and asked "Any questions?'

"When do my lessons start?" I whispered as he started toward the door

Lupin looked at me for a fraction of a second before saying "After breakfast tomorrow, if you are to go back to Hogwarts we need to start as soon as possible."

I watched him shut the door, and heard him walk down the stairs before I collapsed with a loud sigh on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

For the first time in my whole life I felt safe at where I was. I wasn't safe at Malfoy Manor because father lives there; I don't feel safe at Hogwarts because father can get to me there, but here at Lupin's my father wasn't exactly going to just stop in for a visit.

I loved the smell of the ocean, the way my room was decorated in Gryffindor where I would've been murdered if I had put up so much as a curtain with red and gold on it in my room at father and mother's house.

After what felt like at least an hour I stood up and headed back downstairs to find the restroom when I heard the front door open and could hear Tonks's voice from the living room.

"No Remus listen, Sirius sent me to get Kisten more stuff then he ordered me to bring it here." Tonks whispered as I looked over the banister at the way she 'friendly' touched his arm as she handed him a few bags from stores in Diagon Ally.

'Just friends my left butt cheek Lupin,' I thought as I watched the way his posture changed; oh he was enjoying himself was he? Then my eyes widened when I remembered just who Tonks was 'My cousin, you like my cousin? Get your ruby hands away from her you stupid oaf!' my head screamed as I watched Tonks and Lupin laughing over some joke I hadn't been paying attention to.

Lupin's hand went to the small of Tonks's back as he lead her to the kitchen and a growl left my throat before I could control it. Lupin froze then he lifted his head and looked straight at me. "Something wrong Kisten?"

"No," I growled as I got to my feet and walked quickly to my room. I slammed the door and angrily fell onto my bed with my head hanging off the side. If I didn't get my anger in check there was no way I would be able to go to school.

As I laid there I slowly calmed down and reminded myself that Lupin and my cousin were just friends and nothing else. After all Hermione hugs me and plants kisses on my cheek and I don't think we're dating because of it, so why can't Lupin show a little friendly affection for my sweet dear cousin Nymphadora Tonks.

Suddenly my anger boiled to the surface again and I found my head hanging out the window and staring up at the now blacken sky. My eyes landed on the moon and I couldn't stop the howl that left my mouth. My hands clamped over my lips and I mentally punched myself when I thought about how childish Lupin and Tonks must've found that to be.

As I closed the window and sat back down on my bed I realized just how much of the wolf I had become and how much of the pureblooded kid I was no longer.

Okay here's chapter three, review and tell me what you think


End file.
